


“You took EVERYTHING from me.”

by KatyObsesses



Series: Young Avengers, Assemble! [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Kinda..., Origin Story, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Speculation, Young Avengers In The MCU, Young Avengers MCU Origin ideas, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyObsesses/pseuds/KatyObsesses
Summary: !!!ENDGAME SPOILERS BELOW!!!-----Where did everyone disappear when they turned to dust? What happened during those 5 years?-----At first nothing seems to happen until slowly, everyone starts disintegrating, their bodies turning to dust before disappearing altogether.She’s holding onto his body so tight, and, as the energy surrounds her, a bright light envelops her vision. She lifts her head towards the sky, embracing it. She closes her eyes against the blinding light, and feels finally free.Her world cycles through the colours of the infinity stones - purple, orange, blue, red, yellow - all but green. The yellow light feels comforting, familiar, it caresses her as it pulls her out of the universe and into the bright white promise of new beginnings.-----





	“You took EVERYTHING from me.”

“You should have gone for the head”

Thanos raised his gauntleted hand and snapped.

At first nothing seems to happen until slowly, everyone starts disintegrating, their bodies turning to dust before disappearing altogether.

She’s holding onto his body so tight, and, as the energy surrounds her, a bright light envelops her vision. She lifts her head towards the sky, embracing it. She closes her eyes against the blinding light, and feels finally free.

Her world cycles through the colours of the infinity stones - purple, orange, blue, red, yellow - all but green. The yellow light feels comforting, familiar, it caresses her as it pulls her out of the universe and into the bright white promise of new beginnings.

It feels like time stops altogether. She can feel the power coursing through her body, as her very atoms rearrange themselves. Her soul suspended as it waits in this light. She feels the space surrounding her expanding, building, before she senses her body and soul being put back together piece by piece, but different somehow, as her new reality comes into focus tinged, slightly, with the feeling the yellow light had projected - safety, warmth, comfort. Her vision clears.

She’s still in Wakanda, still holding onto the lifeless metal body she was holding before.

But everything is different now, everything has changed.

This isn’t their universe, it may look the same, but its not.

The warmth surrounding her can’t completely counteract the intense rage, hatred, and grief that engulfs her as she figures out what just happened.

They lost.

And they’ve been lost.

\-----

It’s Sam who finds her. It feels like it’s been hours, years, when in reality it’s been no longer than a few seconds. Shes frozen in anger, still cradling Vision’s body in her arms, but is it even him? Is this metal body even the same one Vision lived within?

Thanos has literally taken Everything from her, her entire world ripped out from under her. This imitation replacing it. She pushes the imitation of vision away, her tears hot against her face.

 

She screams.

 

She’s furious, but her powers feel subdued in this new reality, away from the source of her power, still there but weaker.

She wonders, as Sam calls her name, if she would have been able to undo all of this had she stayed in her existence.

“Wanda?” Sam asks as she stops screaming and takes a breath. He’s kneeling beside her, cautious and slightly afraid.

“We lost.” she tells him seriously, her voice hoarse but her words final. “Thanos won.”

“But…” Sam looks at her confused. “Wanda, he’s gone, he disappeared. I heard Rhodey calling my name and then he was gone too. I, he seems to have done what he set out to do, yeah, but he, he’s gone. We have to, we have to look on the bright side here. He’s gone.”

Wanda shakes her head and wipes her tears before taking a deep breath.

“ _ We’re _ gone, Sam.” She tells him seriously, before gesturing to the forest around them, “This place isn’t real, didn’t you see it, feel it. We were remade. The power of that snap, it moved our souls into a new space, a new reality, can’t you see that. We lost, and we  _ were _ lost. We’re the victims of that snap.”

“She’s not wrong,” A voice pipes up from behind Sam as a warm orange glowing circle came into life. “Thanos won, but this was the only way to defeat him and restore balance once and for all.”

“Who on earth are you?” Sam asks the newcomer. He’s dressed in robes, a bright red cape over his shoulders. Behind him are some crazy looking people, including a woman with antenna, and the kid he’d fought in Germany.

“I’m Dr Strange, and I know how this ends.”

\-----

The Sanctum Sanctorum is an interesting building. She can feel the energy surrounding every artifact, but like everything else, except the people, in this new word, the energy feels dulled.

“We need a plan,” Bucky says as they gather at the Sanctum. No-one felt comfortable going anywhere official, the Avengers compound felt off limits, Wakanda too as T’challa and Shuri were trying to raise the moral of their country. So that left the Sanctum and it’s comforting clutter.

“As I’ve already told you,” Dr Strange stresses back. “Nothing we do in this universe is important, nothing will transfer over once they move us back. They’re in the endgame now, they’re on the path straight to winning this War, I made sure of that. All we can do here is wait it out.”

“So we’re giving up?” Sam argues, crossing his arms and glaring over the table at the wizard. “So we just have to trust you know what you’re talking about?”

“Yes. Because I do.”

“He’s right Sam,” Wanda speaks up, “This universe is temporary, it wasn’t meant to be, and it’s not here to stay. I saw the energy of the stones before I woke up, I felt this universe being made, felt my body being remade from my very atoms. I, I felt Vis, Sam, I felt his energy - the mind stone’s energy - encase my mind. They’re going to win this, They’re going to bring us back. There is nothing we can do to help them, not here. I don’t know about him, but my powers are weaker. They almost feel like an imitation of my powers, like a fake created to trick me.”

“That’s because that is, basically, what they are. Imitations and tricks. My powers are weaker also, I feel like I’m drawing them from different energies in this reality. Newly made energies without the same nuances. I’ve been to other realities and timelines, and this one feels different. The multiverse didn’t make this universe, it’s man-made, or Titan-made if you will. None of this universe is meant to be here, we’re not meant to be here. We’re lucky we are, and luckier still if this does not anger the cosmic entities that look after the balance of the multiverse. But if the others stay on the path I set them, the balance will be restored and nothing we do here before the end will have any significance on their world.”

“Nothing?”

Strange looks straight at Wanda, and she can tell he’s lying to Sam and Bucky. He returns his gaze to them.

“There’s nothing you can do.” He replies to them, purposefully not looking at Wanda, speaking in riddles and code.

\-----

Wanda corners him later that night, she can almost sense his energy, stronger than the other souls in the Sanctum. She can feel the remnants of the time stone - so similar to the energy signature of the mind stone - weaving in and out of his soul. She can sense a similar feeling with Star Lord, Drax and Groot, a very subtle energy surrounding them that feels like purple, like power.

“Something I do in this universe is going to make a difference in theirs.” She states this like a fact, because she knows it is. Something she does in this titan-made reality will affect their home, and she can only assume it's in a good way.

“Not something you do, it’s something that’s done to you. And it’s already happened.” He’s sat on the couch, a large tome open on his lap, as she gets closer she realises it’s not the spell book she’d expected but a large ornate copy of the complete works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

“Done to me?” She asks as she takes a seat at the other end of the couch, pulling her legs to her chest.

“You said you felt yourself be remade? Felt the mind stone’s energy, Vision’s energy, wash over you?” He places his book on the coffee table and faces her, conjuring up 2 mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

“I did.” She takes a sip from the mug and it refills itself.

“Do you feel any different. Outside of your powers? Like you atoms have been shifted, have created something new?”

She thinks back. Back to the almost intimate embrace of the mind-stone, of Vision, as she braced herself for death. As she welcomed it, face turned towards the sky, as she wished she could have had longer, more.

“I heard his voice, I think, in my head. Or I felt his mind, his feelings and emotions. He was trying to keep me calm. Without that comfort, I don’t think this reality would exist.” She knows it wouldn’t exist, even with this imitation power she would have ripped this reality to shreds during the split second it took to make, before the dust had even had time to settle. Vision had always been good with helping her to control his powers, even in his death.

“I’ve been so focused on my powers, but yes. I don’t feel entirely like my old self, I feel both less and more. Drained of energy but creating it.” She looks into his eyes.

“What happened to me?”

“I believe congratulations are in order.” He tells her with a soft smile, “You’re expecting. And these kids will one day save the universe.”

\-----

William and Thomas Maximoff - created by Wanda and the mind-stone’s will, by her and Vision’s will. Twin boys with shocking tuffs of red hair matching her own and powers stronger than anyone’s, born with rather than given.

The twins looked almost exactly like her own did at their age.

Thomas, as soon as he could walk, was running circles around everyone in the Sanctum.

William’s powers were seemingly just like Wanda’s. Magic flowing off of him in waves.

These children were her entire world, her Everything, they were her wish come true and she would do anything for them to be alright.

Five years had passed in this alternate reality, and five years had passed in their original world as well, but the other lost souls would never know this. Only Strange and herself will know and remember these five years.

It’s April when everything starts to fade. Slowly at first, as if giving people time to say goodbye, before, suddenly, Wanda is once again in the space between realities.

Her boys are with her, she can feel their souls floating with hers, as her body is being remade in her original reality. Somehow she knows what she has to do to save them, a feeling of knowledge, comfort, familiarity, washes over her and she can feel her real power, so much stronger than the imitation.

In the spilt second it takes for her to move universes she pushes the souls of her twins towards this universe they’ve never known, wishing, hoping, knowing…

 

\-----

“You took everything from me.” She tells the mad Titan infront of her, only a percentage of her power crackling at her fingertips and glowing through her eyes.

“I don’t even know who you are.”

“You will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to use this to set up a MCU compliant Young Avengers fic to explore a way they could introduce the young Avengers into the MCU  
> I know there are rumours for a Kate Bishop storyline and they've aged Cassie up so Stature is likely.  
> But what about Billy? Teddy? Tommy? Eli? Iron Lad?  
> This is the beginning of my idea for one way they could introduce Billy and Tommy - rather similar to the comics in that they're reincarnations of Wanda's kids from an alternate timeline/reality  
> I have some ideas for Eli using other questionably canon compliant Marvel shows but 100% not set in stone at all or even if i'll include him...  
> Teddy is obviously going to be Skrull related but not 100% sure exactly how yet.  
> I think I'm set on both Kate and Cassie as they're the easiest to introduce to the MCU.  
> and I have an idea for Iron Lad that really doesn't follow the comics but the movie I'm pulling the character from messes with a comic character already soooo... ;)
> 
> Do you have any ideas as to how they could introduce other characters? feel free to debate/brainstorm in the comments below!
> 
> I'm so grateful to Endgame for practically curing/lessening my depression and making me feel inspired to write fic again for the first time in literal years.


End file.
